


Survivor

by txjtxuemiao0703



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txjtxuemiao0703/pseuds/txjtxuemiao0703
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>第一次写的B7的文，假设最后最后Avon没有死。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survivor

Survivor

“Avon!”Blake失望的声音  
“Avon”Vila尖叫的声音  
“Avon”Tarrant呼唤的声音  
“Avon”Soolin惨叫的声音  
“Avon”Dayna痛苦的声音  
第2555天被这样的闹钟叫醒。2555天以来每天早上都会被这样的闹钟叫醒。一个Terran Federation[人类联邦]对他的特殊待遇。  
他看了看周围光秃秃的墙壁，静静的看着窗外，这是他第三次，也是最后一次成为联邦的囚犯。  
“哗”的一声门开了，他没有看。还是静静的看着窗外。  
“已经七个地球年了。”一个他永远无法忘记的声音。“Avon!”  
他慢慢转过身，2555天，她依然没有任何变化，还是叫他如此讨厌。  
“如果机会我还是要杀了你。像七年前那样。Servalan”他狠狠的盯着她。  
“是特派员Sleer。”她纠正道。“可惜，你永远无法再有机会了，之前你的确有很多机会可以杀我，可惜你都错过了。”那个女人露出可惜的表情。然后对侍卫说了一句就转身离开了。“好好照顾我们的Avon。“  
七年前。  
Guada Prime，一个没有法律的星球上，他与伙伴们来到指挥中心。  
Tarrant与一个侍卫在扭打。他开枪救下Tarrant，一个女技术员要发警报，也被他杀了。  
“我想他在这儿，是他吗？”Tarrant虚弱的说。  
当Blake走进来的时候。。Vila确定的说。“是他。”  
“我想他将我们都出卖了，甚至也包括你。”Tarrant说出了让他永远无法相信的话。  
“这是真的吗？你已经背叛了我们，背叛了我?”他不相信，但他也不想继续冒险下去。Orac之前的信息告诉他，Blake一直在猎捕人们然后获得利润。他一直都在寻找他，可到头来他却背叛了他。他永远无法忘记当Servalan说他已经死了的时候他是多么难受。虽然他不怎么喜欢Blake，但他一直将Blake视为精神支柱。可是这个支柱却出卖了他，他怎么可以饶恕他，他怎能不愤怒。  
“Avon，是我呀。”Blake慢慢往前走。  
“站在那!”他恐吓道。  
“Tarrant他不懂。”Blake解释道。  
“我也不懂!”他感觉自己马上就要扣动扳机。  
“Avon，是我建立这一切，我一直在等你。”Blake又往前走了一步。  
“啪!”他看见Blake腹部中了一枪。他不敢相信自己竟然开枪了。  
“Avon!”Blake再次接近他。  
不能让他过来，这个念头再次让他扣动扳机。他听见枪声，想丢掉手中的枪。那句他出卖了我们所有人，也包括你再次回响在耳边。“啪!”第三声枪响。  
“Avon!”再Blake紧紧抓住自己后，倒在了地上。  
他不敢相信自己竟然亲手杀了自己的朋友，自己曾经的Leader。自己一直在寻找的人。  
“我们被袭击……”Deva跑进来，看见眼前发生的一起，不敢相信自己的眼睛。“谁造成的。”  
“他造成的。”Arlen朝Deva开了一枪。然后又看了看他们。“放下你们的枪，你们现在已经是联邦的囚犯。”  
Tarrant的声音从他身后传来。“哦，你是联邦特工!”  
“我是联邦长官。他是对的，他不可能再告诉你们谁是联邦谁又不是联邦。”  
接下来发生的一切就像梦幻一样。Vila上前解释自己不是联邦的敌人，想吸引注意力。可是Dayna想趁机捡起枪，Arlen朝她胸口开了一枪。Vila打晕了她，在转身那一刹那后背中了一枪。Soolin在交火中胸前中枪倒地。Tarran在呼唤他最后一声也中枪倒地。接着侍卫将他自己团团围住。警报声也停止了。  
他没有看周围，他知道发生了什么，也知道即将发生什么。他突然感觉自己很好笑。这些年他与联邦作斗争，到头来竟是这样的结局。从伦敦号到解放者号，再到天蝎号。这些年终究是竹篮打水一场空。  
他跨在Blake的尸体上，他看着他。  
回想起很久以前的一段对话。  
“你为什么不相信我这一次?”他看了看受伤的他。  
“我只是觉得我可以帮忙，好吧，我回去。”Blake说。“对了，Avon，我从一开始就一直信任你。”  
我不相信你信任我。这一切都是我造成的。也许是时候了。终止这一切毫无意义的反抗了。仅已这几个人之力无法打败联邦。  
他直视前方，慢慢的举起手中那把杀了他朋友的枪。他露出微笑。等待那一刻。  
第一声枪响……  
第二声枪响……  
第三声枪响……  
他等待中枪的灼痛，他等待死神的到来。可是枪声过后，这些并未发生。  
他吃惊的看了看周围。没有弄懂是什么情况。  
“嘿，Avon，我们又见面了。”  
Servalan，看见她这一点也不让他惊讶。  
“我说过，在解放者号这些人中我最欣赏你。与我们合作吧。”  
他盯着Servalan，想起很久之前他说的，如果再次遇到她，他要亲手杀死她。他转动手枪想做最后一搏，可是毕竟他快不过那些侍卫。胳膊的灼痛让他丢掉手枪。  
“反抗不是明智之举。”Servalan声音带有嘲笑。  
“如果我有机会一定要杀了你”Avon吐出这句话。  
“可是你再也没有机会了。带走，但不要杀了他。”Servalan丢下这句话。

2555天里，他想过自杀，可每次都会被联邦侍卫及时发现，他无法复仇也无法解脱，每天都是在自责与忏悔中度过。每天都会将那日的情形再现，就像他亲手杀死自己爱人Anna那样。  
他不知道自己会不会疯掉，但他知道幸存者并不是一个很好的待遇。而是上天对他的惩罚。  
正如每天早上的朋友们死前对自己名字的呼唤一样。内心深处的折磨才是真正的折磨。  
我是幸存者，但我更是一个行尸走肉。


End file.
